


On My Own

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Sing Me Home [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, Lydia is once again awesome, M/M, Theatre Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**STILES POV**

Thursday had gone by without much incident, the exception being Lydia, who was none too pleased that her plan hadn’t panned out.

“Stiles!” He heard the red head before he saw her as he was attempting to get all the books he would need home tonight. He didn’t want to worry about it tomorrow, there was enough going on tomorrow.

“Yes, my goddess. How might this lowly human peon serve you this lovely afternoon?” He said bowing low.

“Oh lord enough of that. While totally called for I don’t want you starting a trend.” She said her lips quirking up as she spoke making it obvious that she was joking. “I hear you’re going to be busy for the next two weeks.” She said with what almost felt like nonchalance, but Stiles knew that she was fishing for information on the matter.

“Yeah, sorry if I messed up your plans.” Stiles said, he had actually thought it kind of sweet in retrospect that the entire pack had tried to make one night all about him. It felt a little weird to think that one night he would be the center of attention. Sure there were the occasional moments when he had sought out the attention of the others, but it was different, they had gone out of their way.

“Stiles it is entirely our fault, now that I think about it the last week or so none of us really tried talking to you while we were planning this whole thing. A classic case of shooting yourself in the foot if I do say so myself.” She said with a solemn tone that just sounded wrong to his ears. Especially when it came from her mouth.

Stiles reached his hand out and simply touched her shoulder offering her a soft smile, he still felt like a lone island in the middle of the sea. Now though, he was pretty sure that it was something to do with him, Stiles had a tendency to overthink things. It didn’t stop the feelings of loneliness that washed over him all the time, but he wouldn’t blame the pack for it.

“Well when you are done we’re going shopping. You, me, Erica, and Allison. We’ll all catch up.” She said smiling, but with a look in her eyes that told Stiles that she was going to get her way whether he liked it or not.

“Okay, but does it have to be shopping, I always end up the mule.” Stiles pleaded.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You make it seem like I do it to torture you. Don’t worry you will get to pick 75% of where we go. I only say 75% because there are some things I need.” She smiled.

“You have a really funny way of saying want.” Stiles sassed, getting a well-deserved smack on the shoulder for his smart mouth. “Honestly Lydia, you guys don’t have to keep going out of your way.”

At that she looked at Stiles with a convicted glare. “Genim Stilinski,” He flailed his arms to try and shush her, how the hell did she even know his first name. She waved him off and powered on “you are my friend, I’d argue that you are maybe one of my best friends. I’m doing this because I want to spend time with you. I realize that we, I haven’t been the best friend there is. I will not allow that, I have to be the best at everything, you know that. So in short, I am not going out of my way.”

At that Stiles smiled a genuine smile. He liked that Lydia considered them friends, the feeling was mutual. “How in the hell do you know my first name?” She simply smiled and said “I’m a goddess.” With that she rounded on her heel and walked out into the school parking lot, leaving an absolutely flabbergasted Stiles in her wake.

*             *             *

Friday much like Thursday had passed in a blur of light and motion, he had gotten so fixated on the show that he barely registered anything from school. He walked through the day in a pre-show stressed out haze. The final bell had rung and he was walking out to his Jeep, call was in about half an hour and tonight was opening night and Stiles hands were shaking violently, from how nervous he was. He was surprised to see Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson all standing at his car waiting for him.

“Hey guys! What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, not really sure he could handle any kind of supernatural intermission during the show that was his life, HA he is so punny, ha that one was even better.

They all looked at him with confused faces.

“Nothing’s wrong, Derek told us you were going to be busy the next few weeks.” Isaac said as if it were an answer and indeed it was, just not the one that he had been expecting. There were a lot of things happening this week that he didn’t expect to happen.

“Batman, we’ve been shitty friends. We know that, and we know it means nothing but we’re sorry.” Erica said not really meeting Stiles eyes. Stiles just grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“We miss you.” Isaac said, blue eyes peering through soft blond curls, full on puppy dog set to kill not stun. Stiles aww’d internally at the cutest display that he had ever seen. “We don’t want you to go away.” Well shit Stiles was screwed if this kept going the way that it did.

“Hey, look once this thing is over we can all hang out at the loft and I’ll make my special brownies okay!” Stiles said trying to relieve the tension that was so palpable he almost choked on it. This seemed to placate Isaac a little bit and Erica’s eyes seemed to be getting higher and higher. Okay that was an improvement. “Look I want you guys to have fun tonight and tell me all about it on Monday.” Stiles said as he gathered Isaac and Erica into his arms and hugged them both.

“Alright you guys, I have to go, I can’t be late. You shouldn’t be either.” Stiles said as he broke the hug and opened his Jeep putting his bag in the back. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had both walked away but Jackson stayed behind. “Jackson…” Stiles began to ask but Jackson cut him off as he took him up into an almost bond crushing hug. “Even when we’re friends I’m horrible to you. I’ll do better.” Was all he said before he put Stiles down and walked away.

For the second time in 48 hours Stiles was staring after one of his friends’ mouth agape and not sure what to do with anything that had just happened. He was dazed for a moment before he remembered that he needed to hightail it to the theater. He got into his car and drove off, still recovering from the weirdness from the last few days.

He was the 5th person in the cast to arrive. He checked his phone planning to send a text to his dad to be safe but it seems that the elder Stilinski had beaten him to it.

**DADINSKI: Hey Buddy, I’ll be front row center tonight. Your mother would be so proud of you. I’m sure she’ll be applauding with me tonight.**

“Fuck, oh that’s not cool, I’m gonna be a wreck all night now.” Stiles muttered through stray tears as he sent off a response to his dad. The Sheriff had probably switched shifts with one of the deputies. It had calmed Stiles nerves but opened up a whole other jar of emotions for him.

He shut off his phone as, tossing it into his backpack and made his way to the backstage entrance checked in with the Stage Manager and went to the dressing room. As he prepared the rest of the company trickled in and started getting ready. When they were cast was ready they all warmed up and took their positions behind the curtains. He could hear the murmur of the audience as they wandered their way in and his started to beat like a jackrabbit.

*             *             *

**DEREK POV**

Derek tightened his tie, giving himself a quick once over. He hadn’t been to a play, musical, or opera in quite a while. It was one of the things Laura and his mother had enjoyed to do with the rest of the family, after the fire Laura had tried to keep it going, but the two of them always felt sad after the show.

“Isaac you ready?” Derek called to the young wolf who walked down stair looking sharp as broken glass in a simple black suit with a thin black tie. “Hello Mr. Bond.” Derek said with a quirk in his lips, Stiles would have liked that, probably made a joke about how Derek knows what a joke is. Isaac blushed bright pink and shuffled his feet as he looked down at them. “Come on, we’re meeting everyone at the Theater.”

They got in the car and started the drive, Isaac seemed to have something on his mind, Derek could tell. He always played with his cuticles when something was worrying him. “Isaac, what’s up buddy?” At that he got a wide eyed puppy dog face directed at him full force. “You need to tell Stiles, Derek. He needs to know.” Isaac said half pleading with him.

“What exactly…” Derek started but Isaac cut him off before he could finish. “That you love him.” Derek didn’t really know what to say to that, was it obvious to everyone but him? “I didn’t really notice it until recently. You’ve been more agitated with Stiles gone. You seem angrier each day, and then Wednesday when you got back from talking to him I think you actually smiled when you walked in.”

Derek huffed, he had it bad.

The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence as he processed this new bit of information, he never realized until this week just how big an influence Stiles had been on the pack, and more importantly on him.

When they get to the theater the rest of the pack is waiting for them. Erica dressed in a red dress with a plunging neckline, Boyd standing next to her in a suit with matching red tie. Allison was wearing a black dress with a floral print Scott next to her in a plain black suit. The twins were each wearing a suit but they had gone for pinstripes instead of generic black. Lydia wore a sea foam green halter dress, Jackson next to her his tie also matching her dress. When Derek and Isaac walked up Lydia practically jumped at them. She was obviously excited about something.

“I just learned that they changed something huge in the show. Eponine! Usually it’s played by a girl, but I overheard some people talking about how the director had always wanted to change a little about the show so a modern audience could relate even more. Apparently after the actor auditioned it was no contest, she wouldn’t consider anyone else for the role. Here’s the kicker, this is going to be his first stage performance, ever!” She seemed to vibrate from the excitement she seemed to get from this, it reminded Derek of Stiles.

“That should be interesting.” Was all he said to that.

“Interesting, oh my gosh it’s going to be either epic or dismal. Really I’m hoping for the former so that some of these snobby assholes are forced to eat their words. It’s easy to critique a performer when you aren’t one yourself.” She said as she looked over her shoulders at some of the older patrons. When Derek focused his hearing he heard what she was talking about.

“I just don’t know if recasting a female role as male is wise.”

“I mean who is to say the young man would do the role justice, certainly he can’t understand the emotional intricacies of the role.”

“It just seems irresponsible to be pushing that kind of lifestyle.”

At that last one he stopped listening, reigning his wolf in, who seemed already out for blood.

“Let’s get to our seats guys.” Derek said leading everyone inside. The theater hadn’t changed, the ornate gold-leaf molding all around the proscenium arch. The burgundy carpet, the various statues lining the walls around the private boxes. They were all going to sit in a box, Lydia had pulled out all the stops. Derek had thought that if tonight went well he might make sure that one was permanently reserved for the pack.

“Swanky.” Erica said as they stepped in, there were just enough seats for them plus one more. The seat next to Derek was sadly empty and each of them looked at it with a sad look in their eyes. Only two more weeks Derek reminded himself. He still needed to tell Stiles how he felt, he had implied it on Wednesday, but he hadn’t said the words. He needed to say the words.

The lights flashed, bringing him out of his reverie, the show was beginning.

A roll of drums and a chorus of various instruments and the curtains spread wide revealing a chorus 80 strong at least. How the hell did they fit so many people on one stage? In the center there were two rows of people in costume all of which seemed to be modern in style, whom he assumed to be the main cast. An older man in rags, another in what looked like a police uniform, a beautiful woman in purple, a larger woman dressed in peasant garb with disheveled hair, and a thin man also in rags. There was something familiar about him, what was it?

“Hey, Stiles dad is here!” Scott said in a harsh whisper, prompting glares from an older woman in the box to their left. Lydia looked down and Derek followed her gaze and sure enough there was the Sheriff in the lower level.

“Huh. That’s interesting.” She said and turned back to the show.

“Interesting why is he…” He started but Allison cut him off.

“Sweetie, watch the show.” She said, patting he knee lightly.

After that they watched the show in quiet, they all teared up at the plight and death of Fantine. Lydia, surreptitiously handing Derek a Kleenex as she sang goodbye to her daughter. It had made him think of his own mother and for some reason he couldn’t stop that one stray tear. They had all laughed at the shenanigans of the innkeeper and his wife. Now a pair of young lovers serenaded each other as the thin young man stood to the side watching with a look of resignation and despair.

“He looks familiar.” Lydia said off hand and everyone nodded their agreement.

That was when he opened his mouth and the lilting tones reached their ears, and Derek noticed the familiar constellation of freckles along the left side of his face and neck.

“Oh…” Erica began.

“…my…” Isaac continued.

“…god!” Boyd finished.

With surprising synchronicity Derek, Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Scott all opened their playbills, searching for what they knew had to be there. Sure enough there it was next to the character name.

**Eponine – played by Stiles Stilinski**

They watched as the first act came to a close wide eyed and mouths agape.

_Tomorrow we’ll discover what our god in heaven has in store,_

_One more dawn,_

_One more day,_

_One day more._

*             *             *

**STILES POV**

As he sat in the green room during the intermission his nerves were getting the better of him, his was the opening number of the second act. His legs bounced furiously as he nursed his water trying to will away the swarm of butterflies that had taken residence in his stomach.

“You’re going to be wonderful. Just go out there and give it everything like always.” Elaine said in a soothing tone, her performance of “I Dreamed a Dream” tonight had been flawless, better than rehearsal. All he could do was nod, he didn’t want to run the risk of throwing up. He drank more water until he drowned the butterflies.

The lights flashed and the stage manager came around shouting places. This was it.

He made his way back to designated place on stage, he could hear the audience returning to their seats through the curtains. He closed his eyes and got into his state of mind, into character. He was alone in this world and the only person he felt anything for saw right through him. The curtain spread and the lights came up and the familiar sound of drums erupted. He stood and walked through the seats like he was wandering through the busy streets of St Michel, as the sounds of the familiar sorrowful woodwind led him down stage center in front of the main mic.

_And now I’m all alone again nowhere to turn no one to go to._

_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to._

_And now the night is near, now I can make believe he’s here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping._

_I think of him and then I’m happy with the company I’m keeping._

_The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head._

He thought of Derek every time he performed this song. Imagining his strong arms wrapped around him, his warmth radiating from his core keeping out all the cold. Derek’s cheek pressed into his own whispering into his ear things like. “I will never leave you alone.” “I’ll keep you safe, promise.” As the song goes on the wet prickle of tears that he has become so familiar with meets his eyes.

_I love him, but everyday I’m learning._

_All my life I’ve only been pretending._

_Without me his world would go on turning._

_A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known._

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_But only on my own._

The lights dim as thunderous applause erupts from all around him. Shit, they actually liked it. He goes back to his chair as the members of the cast shoot him proud smiles before the main lights can come back up. He’s completely unaware of the tearstained cheeks in the box to the left of the stage and the Alpha red eyes that stay on him throughout the rest of the performance, even after he sings his last words in the show that leave that entire box weeping.

*             *             *

**DEREK POV**

Stiles just died! Derek knows it’s a show and Stiles is acting, Lydia had even warned him during intermission of Eponines inevitable fate, but damned if his wolf isn’t still howling at the idea that Stiles just died. Even worse, his last breaths were in the arms of someone other than him. Derek’s eyes bled red once more, it was the second time for the night. Lydia had taken his hand after the first song. Both of them knew that Stiles had been singing from somewhere deep inside, a place where all of his secrets were stored the things that he was too scared to tell himself. Derek could smell it rolling off of him. Lydia, well Lydia is Lydia, and just that god damn perceptive.

The rest of the show passed in a blur, all Derek thought about, all he cared about was the young man who was now only singing when it required the entire company. When the last song was sung and the lights went down he wanted to race down and find Stiles but Lydia held him down.

“Curtain call.” She said, as if that was all that needed to be said.

It took a minute for Derek to catch up as the Lights came up and the curtain separated once more. The first of the actors made their way to the front of the stage and took a quick bow. It wasn’t a common practice amongst professional theatres but they had maintained it here, honoring every actor for their effort and accomplishments by allowing them a few moments in the spotlight. When Stiles stepped up the audience erupted in cheers, their box the loudest of all of them.

They screamed in unison. “GO STILES!”

Derek had to laugh at the deer in the headlights face the young brunette got when he heard them.

“WOOOO BATMAN!” Erica shouted as Scott whistled loudly.

Derek saw the blush creep up Stiles neck and he had to smile at that.

*             *             *

**STILES POV**

As he walked forward and took his bow he heard the screams of familiar voices and was immediately terrified. Then he heard Erica shout and someone whistle and he turned his face up to see a pair of familiar green eyes and a not so familiar smile. Holy shit they are here, HOLY SHIT HE’S HERE.

Stiles stepped back, the shock of it setting in as the rest of the cast took their bows. As the curtains closed for the final time that night Stiles made his way back to the dressing room and changed back to his normal clothes and washed his face of all the make-up. He grabbed his phone and turned it on and after a moment he got a series of text messages.

**DADINSKI: Your mother would be so proud.**

**CATWOMAN: WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US!?**

**TWEEDLE A: Dude!**

**TWEEDLE E: That was awesome!**

**CHOCOLATE THUNDER: You were really good Stiles!**

**HUNTRESS: Oh my gosh Stiles, your voice is beautiful.**

**SCOTTIE-BOY: Stiles, man, you never told me! You were awesome!**

**PUPPY: Everyone was crying you have no idea!**

**CRACKER JAX: I wasn’t crying.**

**THE QUEEN L: He totally was. We’re waiting outside for explanations.**

**HOTTIE MC SOURWOLF: That was incredible and amazing, and you are incredible and amazing.**

He sighed lightly, may as well face the music sooner rather than later. He made his way outside and sure enough the entire pack had found their way to his Jeep and were all standing around it. They were all beaming with smiles as wide as the state of California was tall.

“Hey guys, enjoy the show?” Stiles said as he got closer to the Jeep.

“YEAH.” they shouted in unison, okay what were they excited pod people geez that was creepy.

He got to the Jeep and was about to start asking questions and also explaining himself but he didn’t get a chance. Next thing he knew he was pressed against the Jeep, Derek pressed up against him, and yeah that was his mouth kissing Stiles. WHOAH WAIT WHAT, HOLY SHIT YEAH. Derek Hottie-Wolf Hale was kissing Stiles Super-Spazz Stilinski and it felt awesome, everything Stiles was sure that it would be strong but gentle, sure but cautious. Stiles was complete and utter goo now.

When Derek pulled away all Stiles could do was smile. He was only vaguely aware of the sighs of finally, two awwww’s, and one disgusted retching sound that he was sure had to be Scott. All that was secondary because Derek had said something that made the world stand still.

“I love you Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh you guys have been so awesome, I'm really glad you have been enjoying it so much!


End file.
